Interview de Yuya: Comment le lui dire?
by peckforever
Summary: Yuya est enceinte. Mais comment l'a t elle annoncé à Kyo? C'est ce que souhaite savoir une pauvre journaliste innocente. KYOXYUYA vive le changement! ça se passe à l'époque contemporaine. ONESHOT


Coucou cher peuple de fanficland!

Ici peckforever en direct pour un nouveau oneshot!! Et sachez que mes victimes n'ont toujours pas changé, à savoir qu'il s'agit d'un certain Kyo ,dangereux psychopathe sanguinaire qui bizarrement s'adoucit légérement au contact du second protagoniste; J'ai nommé la très célèbre chasseuse de prime Yuya Shiina! Voilà, ça c'était pour la présentation totalement inutile et dégoulinante de débilité!

C'est partit d'un délire, alors soyez pas trop sévère avec mon pauvre cerveau, déjà qu'il est pas frais alors si vous l'agressez en plus! Vous allez l'achever!! (lecteurs cruels: Chouette! Sus à l'ennemi!! mwahahaha! Elle va enfin la fermer!! Moi: Maman... T.T). Petite réflexion philosophique: Pensez-vous que votre cerveau à déjà été utilisé? (bien sur la réponse paraît plus ou moins évitante en fonction de la varitation du taux de débilité présent dans les molécules cérébrales!! XDDDD )

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!

_En italique c'est la journaliste (vous inquiétez pas, elle va vite la fermer!! niark niark niark!!! )_

En normal c'est Yuya

Kyo ne parle pas, comme tout associable qui se respecte. (XD)

_

* * *

_

_Journaliste: Comment annonce t-on à un guerrier puissant et sanguinaire qu'on est enceinte?_

_Réponse avec Yuya mère du petit Shin :_

Tentative n°1: La subtilité

Kyo adore m'embêter à propos de la taille de certains de mes attributs (C'est totalement injustifié, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PLANCHE A PAIN!!!). Bref, quand il est rentré le soir où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, il à commencé à me peloter (comme d'habitude). Après sa remarque sur la taille minuscule de ma poitrine, je lui ais dit:

-Tu vas être content parce qu'ils vont grossir!!

Il m'a regardé bizarrement et pendant une minute j'ai cru qu'il avait compris. Quelle erreur! Il m'a regardé avec son sourire « je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-alors-tais-toi-être-inférieur » et m'a lancé:

-Hors de question de te payer des implants, c'est trop cher!

Et il a commencé à s'en aller!! Vous y croyez vous? Bon okay, ma réaction était peut-être exagérée, surtout qu'une table et des chaises ça coûte très cher, mais au moins ça m'a calmé! (surtout quand il s'est prit une chaise là où ça fait très mal!! Mwahahahaha!!! )

Tentative n°2: La symbolique des objets

Après la tentative désastreuse citée précédemment, j'ai eu l'idée du biberon. J'ai acheté un biberon et je l'ai placé sur la table, bien en évidence. Franchement même un débile profond comme Luciole aurait comprit!!! Ben non, apparemment c'était pas assez! Il a regardé le biberon puis il m'a lancé:

-On dirait que l'autre crétin à encore oublié ses affaires!

-Hein?

-Kyoshiro, planche à pain! T'en connais d'autre qui on un gosse?! Y a pas que ta poitrine qui est minuscule, y a ton cerveau aussi!

Je ne décrirais pas la scène que cette remarque à engendré, puisque de toute façon, il paraît évident qu'il n'a strictement rien capté du message! En plus l'enfant de Kyoshiro et Sakuya à 5 ans! Et après c'est moi qu'il ose traiter de dégénéré du cerveau!

Il n'empêche que le biberon a finit sa course dans la poubelle...

Tentative n°3: le recours à un ami.

Ce plan n'est pas vraiment de moi mais plutôt de mon frère Akira et sa femme Tokito. Voyant que malgré mes efforts Kyo ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation, je me suis précipitée chez mon frère en quête de réconfort. J'aurais pas du. Dès que je leur ai dit que j'étais enceinte, ils m'ont serré tellement fort que j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir remarcher! Bref après plus d'une demi-heure d'explications sur le sujet qui m'amenait, Akira proposa de parler à Kyo en faisant de lourds sous-entendu afin qu'il découvre tout seul la vérité. Voilà la conversation d'Akira avec Kyo:

-Salut Kyo! Alors ça va?

-Hnn

-Dis ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble Yuya et toi?

-Trop longtemps!

-Ah... et euh... est-ce que tu-

-J'ai soif, va me chercher du saké.

Et je les ais retrouvé tous les deux complètement bourrés (et croyez-moi, pour que mon mari soit bourré, il faut qu'il se soit enfilé beaucoup de bouteilles de saké). Ils ont beuglé des chants traditionnels tartares jusqu'à trois heures du mat' (heure à laquelle je les ai assommé avec l'horrible sculpture en bronze que m'a offert ma cousine Akari!).

Bref, ce fut un fiasco total!

Tentative n°4 et réussite: La méthode franco parce que j'en ais vraiment ras le bol!!

Dernière option: la méthode radicale! En fait ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire, ça m'a échappé. Faut dire qu'après tout ce que j'avais essayé, j'en pouvais plus! Pourquoi les mecs sont ils aussi long à la détente?! Ah ça pour savoir manier un sabre il sait! Pas de problème! Par contre quand il s'agit de deviner que sa femme est enceinte, alors là, déconnection du cerveau! Môssieur le grand samurai ne parvient pas à saisir la psychologie féminine!! Pfffft!

Donc pour en revenir à ma super méthode:

Il venait de rentrer et il commençait déjà à me peloter. J'ai voulut lui coller une baffe mais malheureusement il l'a éviter. Du coup ça a dégénéré en engueulade dont voici l'extrait qui nous intéresse:

-ESPECE DE CRETIN!!!

-Mais oui, c'est ça! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une personne qui ne sait pas se servir d'une machine à laver!

-JE-JE SAIS ME SERVIR D'UNE MACHINE A LAVER, ABRUTI!!

-Moi? Je suis très loin d'être un abruti! Et tu as oublié d'ajouter « sexy »!

-AH OUI??? SI TU N'ETAIS PAS UN ABRUTI ALORS TU NE M'AURAIS PAS MISE ENCEINTE !!! TU ES VRAIMENT- oups!!

-...

Et c'est à ce moment là que Kyo s'est évanoui. J'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur quand il est devenu tout pale! Et après ça il a fallut l'emmener aux urgences parce que cet idiot s'était ouvert le crâne en tombant sur le bord de la table!

_Journaliste: Et...C'est un bon père, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait compris que très tardivement votre grossesse?_

Yuya: Oui, il est très attentif et s'occupe très bien de Shin. Il est juste un peu trop... protecteur.

_Journaliste: Ca à du lui coûter de vous laisser venir ici avec votre fils?_

Yuya: Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est venu.

_Journaliste: C'est impossible voyons! Ce bâtiment est sous haute-surveillance et il n'a pas de passe! Il n'entrera jamais!_

Yuya:Il est juste derrière vous!

_Journaliste: Oui, bien sur! (réalisation de ce que Yuya vient de dire). Qu-QUOI? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! _

Et c'est avec regret que la direction du magazine « J'aime les enfants, surtout quand il sont grand » vous annonce le décès prématuré de sa journaliste. Les causes sont encore inexpliquées mais un témoin affirme avoir vu un homme avec une femme et un bébé dans les bras sauter du 5ème étage et s'enfuir en courant sans aucune blessure. S'agit-il d'un kidnapping? Toutes les hypothèses peuvent être envisagées...

* * *

FIN

Alooooors? C'était très bien ou bien? XD

Lecteurs cruels: C'était nul! On devrait te couper les mains pour que tu ne puisse plus jamais écrire de telles horreurs!

Lecteur compatissant qui passe dans le coin: Soyez pas si dur...

Moi:Oh! merci !!

Lecteur compatissant qui changent soudainement de personnalité: Coupez lui juste 4 doigts pour chaque main!!! Elle souffrira plus longtemps!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Moi: T.T j'me sens très seule d'un coup... E.T. cherche soucoupe volante pour rencontrer extraterrestre analphabètes (comme ça ils critiqueront pas!! XDD ).

Ma mère: A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE! C'EST LA CINQUIEME FOIS QUE JE T'APPELLE!!! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE???

Moi: Oh rien maman, je suis en train de ma faire menacer et une bande de lecteurs démoniaques cherche la meilleure manière de me torturer.

Ma mère: D'accord. Mais dépèche-toi, ça va être froid.

Moi: Oo ...Traitresse...

XDDD

Reviews please?!


End file.
